Follower mechanisms are often used in a valve train of an internal combustion engine to transmit motion from a camshaft of the engine to one or more intake or exhaust valves. As the camshaft rotates, the follower mechanisms receive both a sideways force and a downward force from corresponding lobes on the camshaft, but only transmit the downward force to the valves to open and/or close the valves. Follower mechanisms thereby reduce the possibility of bending or otherwise damaging the valve stems of the valves. As well, follower mechanisms are often used in camshaft driven, high-pressure fuel pumps which are used in gasoline direct injection systems.
Existing bucket-type follower mechanisms typically include either a stamped or cold formed bucket. A roller follower is typically supported on a shaft that is directly fixed to the bucket such as by staking, swaging, etc. As such, the bucket is a load bearing member and, therefore, requires heat treatment and operations such as grinding. As well, follower mechanisms often have some form of alignment device carried in an aperture defined by the bucket such that rotation of the follower mechanism within its corresponding bore is prevented. One example of known alignment devices includes a mushroom-shaped pin that is fixed in an aperture of the follower mechanism's bucket. Such pins can be difficult to manufacture because of their complicated shapes. As well, required heat treatments of the bucket can cause distortion of the aperture which receives the alignment device, thereby complicating assembly. Such alignment devices are often fixed in their corresponding apertures by an interference fit.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.